


God Was an Inventor, Too

by arasol



Category: Danganronpa, danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kaito gets to accept help, Miu gets to be a mother, Miu is gross but it's sfw other than that, Moirails, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arasol/pseuds/arasol
Summary: When you're a golden-brain girl genius like Miu Iruma is, you get to play god. Luckily for Kaito Momota, who is sick, trapped in a killing game, and dying slowly, God is feeling generous tonight.





	God Was an Inventor, Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haley/gifts).

> Happy birthday Haley! I love you more than life itself!  
(The first in maybe a series of one-shots where Kaito and Miu get to be friends and bond over being bombastic freaks with their own ways of hiding to the people in their lives' that deep down, they're both scared children.)(Takes places during chapter 3.)

Kaito was wide awake in his dorm room, hoping quietly to himself that Keebo and Gonta were sleeping comfortably next door and couldn’t hear his coughing. It had been a particularly rough night for him; his body was in too much pain to sleep, and his brain was too tired to keep awake. It was an exhausting fight that he had no way of winning. Kaito found himself nodding off, and then jerking back into consciousness, and then looking at the clock just to see that only 15 minutes had passed since the last time he had checked it. He had to get some rest; there were people counting on him, and he would hate to keep them waiting tomorrow morning by making the decision to do something as selfish as _sleeping in_.

But eventually, Kaito made the decision to himself that allowing his body to keep him awake was stupid; there was simply no reason to let something dumb like _pain_ keep him from getting the rest he needed. Determined, he folded up the towel he had been using that night to cough blood into and hid it under his bed. Out of sight, of mind. Kaito crawled back into his big, cold bed and groaned when he read the time on his clock. _4:47 am_. He wasn’t in the state to run off of two hours of sleep tomorrow. He decided that when the morning came, he’d look through the warehouse to find some ibuprofen to help him sleep tomorrow. There was no way he wouldn’t learn from the mistakes of tonight.

Kaito settled into his sheets, trying to convince himself that he was comfortable, and that he had enough blankets, and that he could make two hours of sleep work for him, because he was Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, and he would be there to give tomorrow his 100% regardless of what tonight put him through. At his own reassurances, he found himself drifting off, confident that _this_ was going to be the time that he _stayed_ asleep.

And it would have been, too, if it wasn’t for a rapid and loud knocking at the door.

Kaito leapt up, in a state of panic. Had a body been discovered? Was someone hurt? Was this a ghost coming to kill him? He looked at the clock, which read 5:02 AM. This _had_ to be an emergency. He ran to the door, fully expecting the worst. But, instead of the upset Shuichi or the concerned Maki he had been anticipating, it was a manic Miu Iruma.

“Miu?” Kaito whispered. It hurt his throat to speak. Was she in trouble? Did she need his help? This was scary, and unexpected, and he didn’t have the energy to argue away any sexual advances she might try to make.

“Good morning, _Cumota_!” Miu had a crazy, almost delirious expression on her face. She shot him a huge, boastful smile, and he couldn’t help but notice her hair was more unruly and frazzled than it typically was. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, and Kaito wondered if she hadn’t gotten any sleep tonight, either. “Sorry to bother you at such a late hour, but I get the impression that this is a conversation you don’t want anyone peeping in on. Go clean up your cum rags and then invite your guest in!”

Kaito rubbed his eye, wondering briefly if this was a fever dream. He felt too tired to process any of this. “What?” 

“I have a gift for you, you fucking moron! God, is your sickness making your brain bleed, too?”

Kaito now felt wide awake. “What in the hell are you talking about?”

“You’re a lot shittier at lying than you think you are, dick cheese. There’s _nothing_ that gets past the golden-brained girl genius, Miu Iruma! And really, I mean _nothing_.” Miu’s smile grew even more boastful. “Have you noticed that I’ve guessed the culprit right out of the gate in all of the trials we’ve done so far? Or are you too busy thinking pervy thoughts about your precious Maki Roll to pay attention to this busty beauty’s intimidating court room presence?”

Kaito felt himself turn red as it sunk that Miu was practically yelling outside of his room at 5 in the morning. He couldn’t risk her waking anyone up, especially since she was squawking about whatever she thought she knew about his health, which should be his business, and his business alone. “Okay, fine, come inside. You’re going to wake up everyone.”

Miu followed him inside, where she finally felt free enough to let out a cackle at full-volume. “Your room is incredible, dick cheese! This is my first time in a dude’s room where it smells more like blood than cum! Really, you’re one of a kind.”

“Holy shit Miu, what do you need from me?”

“What do_ I_ need from _you_? Absolutely nothing! If anyone _ever_ needed anything from you, they’d be fucked! This about what _you_ need from _me_. I whipped up a little something that’s gonna save your stupid life! Booyah! I spent all night playing chemist, all for _you_! Because when you’re Miu fucking Iruma, you get to play _god_ like that!” Miu jumped up and down excitedly, and handed Kaito a clear bottle filled with hot pink pills. “Now you’re gonna feel well for the next time you and Shuichi have pathetic nerd sex!”

“My life doesn’t need saving, Miu, and Shuichi and I aren’t having sex,” Kaito said, forcing his voice not to shake. There was no way he was about to start crying over this. He _wasn’t_ dying. He was _fine_. What the fuck did Miu think she knew?

“Something that’s really refreshing about you, Cumota, is the fact that you don’t even try to hide how stupid you are. Everyone else does, but you just embrace it! Whenever I go through your trash, I find dozens of tissues _soaked_ in blood.”

“Hang on! You go through my garbage?”

“At first I thought you were just one of those freaks that _came_ blood-“

“Hey! That’s not a thing!-“

“- but then my golden brain realized that there must be something wrong with the Ultimate _Ass_tronaut!”

“Why in the hell did you go through my garbage, Miu!?”

The inventor laughed hysterically. “Don’t feel too special! There’s a lot to learn about my fellow classmates in there. Nobody’s trash makes it past me. It’s a shame you were throwing your blood away instead of saving it for me… It would have been so _good_ in a pie…” Miu frowned as Kaito felt his face twist in disgust.

“Unfortunately for me- but luckily for you, I guess- there’s not going to be any more blood! Take my pills, dick cheese.” Suddenly, a serious look crossed over Miu’s face, and her voice became uncharacteristically sincere. “I stayed up all night for you. I heard you hacking away in the bathroom last night after dinner and realized that it was something respiratory. This is gonna help you so much, and that’s a promise. There’s nothing Miu Iruma _can’t_ do!”

Kaito kept his eyes fixed on the bottle he held in his left hand, not sure if he could make eye contact with Miu without crying. He didn’t realize just how terrified he had felt the last few days until Miu gave him something that could potentially save him. He didn’t want to worry Shuichi or Maki; he was the last stable thing they had in this killing game, and he could never forgive himself if he made them feel they couldn’t lean on him anymore. He _had_ to be okay, for their sake. Even if he _was_ dying, there was no way he could make the people he loved scared for him, too. He had to go through this alone. But here Miu was, working behind the scenes to save _him_. The vulgar and aggressive girl Kaito once knew at surface level had melted away, leaving a selfless _friend_ that maybe just saved his life. Kaito would never be able to view Miu as anything but a hero from here on out.

“Thank you,,” he finally said. “You’ve done a lot for all of us during this killing game, you know that, right? You should feel proud of yourself. And what you’ve done for me… I won’t forget it. You know, Miu, after this, you might not make a bad sidekick-“

Miu’s face turned bright red. “Shut the fuck up and stop saying stupid shit before I flush your pills down the toilet!” Embarrassed, she ran into the bathroom, and emerged a moment later, with a cup of tap water. 

“Are you gonna take it like a man or are you just gonna keep teasing me?” she snarled, handing him the cup and waiting expectantly for him to try the pill. As he took it from her, he saw a flash of warmth spread across Miu’s face; it reminded him of when his mom was still around to take care of him when he got sick or hurt. It was only there for a second, but it was unmistakable; it was a moment of genuine maternal care. It wasn’t something he would ever expect from someone usually so abrasive and mean, but it didn’t feel entirely out of place, either.

Kaito unceremoniously swallowed the pill. Behind him, sunlight began to shine through his window.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go get the eight hours of sleep I so deserve. It’s been a long fucking night; you’d have no idea!” 

"Miu, really. Thank you, so much, for helping me like this.” 

"Yeah, whatever.” Miu reached the door, and then turned to face him. “Just keep it in mind next time I send out orgy invitations. I hate it when my parties flop.” And with that, she left his room.

  
Kaito crawled back into his bed, which felt less wide and lonely than it did before Miu showed up. Outside, birds were singing. Kaito closed his eyes before his head hit the pillow, and he made the decision that he’d let himself sleep in; maybe even until super late, like 10 or something. If a hero like Miu was making the same choice, then maybe it wasn’t so bad after all. 


End file.
